User talk:John Breasly
john, i was wondering (I asked sharpie too...) If using the color text is a admin only thing like for example Hi my name is John and that was john macbatten... Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 00:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Governor Sorry, I posted this up somewhere because I couldnt find the edit button and didnt know about the Leave MessageButton O_o. May I be the Governor of Tortos for the EITC, as appointed by King John Breasly or Samuel Redbeard? Sir... Ok, sir, I asked in a comment on Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company s Usman ever comes on anymore, and if I could have his spot as Director of Communications, just to confirm it with him too. He said You cant have that spot, because it is his job. I then asked in game if he could be the Deputy Director of Communications, because he never comes on, and I could be the DIrector of Communications. He said Usman can be the Director of Communications. I asked if I could at least be the Deputy Director. He said I dont make new jobs for people. So now I am asking if Im still the Director, cause you said I could. :So, let me get this straight. He didn't kick this one guy out of a job for you, so you're asking John to do it for him?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Shade, does everyone's business have to concern you? :[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] ::Just doing my job.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Your "Job" doesn't involve reading my talk page to find out the latest jobs in the EITC. And, for that matter, Shade, there was a conversation about it in game, where I put Usman on leave until he returned. ::[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] :::Isn't this the same thing that caused our argument back in Feb-March? Remember the outcome? Point is, when I see a new section called "Sir…", it's easy to mistake it for more drama. And making sure it isn't is part of my job.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :::All I'm saying is it isn't your ''job to reply. Okay. I'm done. -notes that this conversation is done- :::[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' Former Admin :::Well actually, I asked John first, then tried to confirm it with Samuel. Samuel denied, I am now informing the King of this. ::: Its amazing... Bill Plunderbones ex gf Esmerelda has this same icon... things that make you go hmmm..... Gift to John Breasly and the British Knights Dear John Breasly I present to you your paiting of yourself the value of this painting is £800,000,000,000 I also give you a story about KingGIII The Madness of King George (1994) Part 1 From and American Domain. King John Sir, I am very sorry about the events of today, very frightful indeed for your family. The attempted killing of Princess Emily was indeed my fault, I should have been guarding better, and I should not have let her enter the Fort in the first place. Also, as for Head of Security, it is now my job to make sure nothing happenes to you. You MUST notify me if any situation is dangerous and I will be there ASAP. And, I have been meaning to ask you, may I be the Head Advisor for the Royal Family? And most importantly, are Prince Leon and Princess Emily ok? I pray so, Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday John!!! Have a great day, man! I hope you enjot it and will see us later today on the wiki. Your servants better cater to your every need xD. PS I made you a Birthday Card Jack Pistol Cumpleaños felices Hey :P Hey John! Happy B-Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: Check out Forum:Wiki Office 14:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The British Knights King John, as I am the Head of Security for your family, should I join the British Knights? Or should I stay in Beckett's Elites? Samuel said you are banned from the guild if you leave, or at least I think. Please respond on my User talk:Johnny Coaleaston page. Your choice, nearly forgot! Hey John I have used 1 of your images on The Mystery of The Stolen Design for a slideshow. I hope that's okay because i forgot to ask permission before hand. Jack Pistol sure you should be able to access chat now :P Jack Pistol Deletion of blog Under this rule you cant make that blog --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 15:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) UM We made a rule that only burs can make demotion and promotion blogs. I am sorry but he had the right to delete it. I read your other messages but Tama can ban you from chat for a week. The ban was for bringing in-game issues to chat.-- 15:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know about Shade bringing in game fights here too. I am not on chat 24/7. I can't stop people from fighting on chat. I am not corrupt. I was busy most of this weekend. I honestly didn't even know why the fighting is happening. -- 15:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello There :P Hello John! You have a house right? I think.... check out Blue Stone, the Official Caribbean Real Estate. And also, check out Forum:Wiki Office 19:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) cowering Hey John When u get time to take that screen of u cowering please just add it to the slideshow with the exact same caption as the previous image in the same place. I'm going inactive for the week again soon so ya :P Jack Pistol John get online asap Please its Important John please get online its really Important Sir... #2 King John, many things have recently come to my attention. I am the Head of Security for the Royal Family. I am the only permanent security for the Royal Family. Certain people, which I will give names if needed, believe they are guards of your family, and think that it is a security force. We cannot have that, because you need to stay in small groups, otherwise youw ill be two well known. Also, my men and officers strongly believe that I should stop doing the "security bull" and get back to fighting with my division. They dont understand that I can fight and and guard you, and that guarding your family is my top priority. Thirdly, ALL, not SOME, ALL, of my men are saying that I "love" your daughter, which is wrong, because if I did, I would get your approval first. Please tell them so. Respnd on my talk page, Johnny Coaleaston Questions and News King John, as of 2:50 today, it seems Lord Garland has stopped playing. He said to "When Lord Redbeard comes online, tell him I quit the game forever, and I have left the EITC", and then went offline. I couldn't even say goodbye. Shame that, he was my good friend. But, Lord Redbeard made me the new Forth in Command. Good news in the midst of terrible news. Also, your lovely and wonderful daughter said yes when I asked her, and I belive I got your approval twice. If not, please leave a message on my talk page. Also, Dustin Smith, well, he quit. He said MANY inappropriate things, to both me and your daughter, and I will say them if needed in chat or game Which one Hey man, can u plz tell me what generation im from, so i can post the userbox? Thx,JackyWolf 20:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII. Question. Can you improve my signature for me? I was wondering if you could add "of the East India Trading Company" to it, BEFORE the EITC symbol, and in the same font and color. THANKS! 21:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Help! I heard you knew about this: I have logged onto Test, and i'm basic! I NEVER cancelled my membership, nor did I not have enough money to pay. I'm scared to go on live, because I may no longer have my guild! Please help! Is there a fix? Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So So it's safe to log onto live? Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx for telling me.JackyWolf 22:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ow my i killed garland no i didnt he was alive i no it and i dont have any wounds and i didnt fits fight also iam wanted in england now am i jason blademorgan That made no sense. And its role play. Ever heard of it? I will kill him I WILL KILL THAT THING THAT KILLED MY FRIEND IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO. HE IS NOW NUMBER 1 MOST WANTED IN THE EITC, NETHERLANDS, ENGLAND AND EVERYTHING ELSE. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL IT IS DONE. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE Please Get on game, where I said, it's important Badger Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom! Just go there >.> john i just read my papge and i killed him with my rolle play john listen i shot ur foot jerry took the bullet jerry chould have lived but he didnt after that u guys made pages of the killing now how am i rolle playing btw iam goin to the funiral of jerry now hes my granda eric machawk ben scurry foote r my friends to can u tell them so they can tell me btw i never wanted jerry dead that man rased me and when i said he was waste that time i was in shook he my dad i never wanted to lose him now may i come to the grave JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 16:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) dear john i am jason blademorgan may i go to jerry funeral hes my grand dad and i will trun myself in if i can come i will meet u on tortuga eitc trading co officer at 7:OO pts wats the time sever if u tell me i will get rid of it on my leave a commonet papge on my user tell me jason blademorgan john john wats the sever i need to no whent u send it to my page i will read it then get rid of it so no won knows were answer back ~JASON BLADEMORGAN ~ THANK U JOHN IF U GET ANY INFO TELL ME SO I CAN GO ALSO 9/11 REALLY its already a sad day srry caps john iam jason again listen i was aiming at johnny not u johnny coal but i put john insteed of johnny then jerry took the bullet i never wanted this to happen - crys a little - i wish jerry didnt take the bullet i wish i can take this back Sir Prince Yellowbones needs to talk to you on an urgent matter. Also, PLEASE, read my last message, called Questions and News.